


The arrow of hate

by Magyar45456



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creepy Marinette Duain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng salt, Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyar45456/pseuds/Magyar45456
Summary: Marinette is salty she can't be with Adrien.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The arrow of hate

Smack.

A piece of paper flew into Marinette’s face as she was walking up the steps to her school, causing her to stumble and almost fall. Removing it from her face revealed that it was in fact a flyer, the crumpled staple on the top showing how it had been dislodged.

Emblazoned in bright pink letters with a red border were the words:

“City of Love restaurant grand re-opening!”

Imagine if she could bring Adrien to this somehow! It would be so romantic! She remembered her mother talking about the City of Love restaurant, talking about the low lighting, flower petals dancing through the air, light violin music and the singer Andolin spreading romance and love through the medium of music.

It would be the perfect place to go!

“Thinking about love, Dupain-Cheng?” An annoyingly familiar voice said, walking up behind her and grabbing the paper. “My daddy managed to get the restaurant opened again, of course. This would be the perfect place to take Adrikins! Thanks for this paper, Dupain-Cheng!” With that, she walked off.

Ugh! It wasn’t even the start of the school day and it wasn’t going well! Maybe the rest of the day will turn out better.

Slipping into class early this time and managing to stay on her feet long enough to reach her desk, she thought the day was going better, until Alya motioned her to look down at her phone.

“Sorry girl, I won’t be able to hang out with you tonight. I got some other plans going on.”

Marinette looked down to see that Alya had ordered an online reservation for a table for 2 at the City of Love (There were only tables for 2 so she didn’t get why that had to be specified)

“You and Nino?” She asked, a bit surprised. “How did you nab these?”

“Turns out that the City of Love lost a lot of it’s old customers a while back. Still, it was a pretty big stroke of luck.”

“Yay! I’m so happy for you!” She just barely managed to keep the strained false happiness out of her voice. She didn’t want to hear about the City of Love for the rest of the day if she could help it. 

“Awesome, now if you could just keep it a secret from Nino, that would be great!”

“You can trust me with a secret.” She replied. Finally, something she could talk about without having to deal with anything related to romance or the City of Love.

“Oh, remember, we had to turn in that report on Chapter 4.” Alya said.

“I actually did remember.” She replied, pulling it out of her backpack and putting it on the table. “I’m not disorganized all the time, you know.”

Adrien arrived soon, and it was all to easy to slip into a daydream, thinking about what Adrien’s hair would feel like (Nevermind that she had gotten a few chances, but still, it was only seconds, and her traitorous mind had forgotten what it had felt like.) How Adrien would end up wooing her….

The bell ringing caused her to shake into focus. Right, it was school time. Mrs. Bustier walked in, and she pulled out the book they had been reading. It was called “Insanity Field” And from what she figured out, it was mainly just a hodgepodge of ideas with somewhat similar characters and themes. Chapter four had been about this girl named Makahi Hisya who lived her life in fear and running, because she had ten thousand suitors. And of course this section was full of sappy, over-the-top romance that just came into her mind. Why was the universe conspiring to shower her in her lack of romance?

“We’re going to split up into groups of three to talk about the romantic elements in Chapter Four of Insanity Field. First Group: Marinette, Ivan and Mylene.”

The three of them got together into a group towards the back of the classroom and then started talking.

“I was picturing myself in Makahi’s shoes.” Mylene started. “Because Makahi was apparently also short, and I found her place all too scary! I don’t know how I would handle ten thousand men in love with me!”

“I’m just trying to figure out how this book is part of a cohesive whole.” She replied. “I mean, there’s all sorts of new characters showing up out of nowhere!”   
“That’s not what we’re focusing on here, Marinette.” Mylene said. “Oh! We should focus on her main connection with Yakust, what do you think?” She turned to Ivan.

“I don’t know. That should be fine.” He replied, rubbing the back of his head. “What do you think of Marinette?”

“Sure, that should work fine!” She answered with false cheerfulness. “What specifically, though?”

“What about that sword duel between Yakust and Cervuo, each showing off why they would be a good husband for Makahi?” Mylene asked. “This would be great!”

She reluctantly agreed, and they started pulling together bits and pieces from the book to create their small report. Thankfully, the romantic stuff in this book was so unrealistic she could focus on it less, and focus on…

How happy Mylene and Ivan looked together, and in the middle of their report, Ivan showed what she knew to be a reservation to the City of Love for around the same time as Alya. That damn place again.

The first group, which was Sabrina, Nathaniel and Nino was about how Makahi, despite all the suitors around her, yeared for the one which barely seemed to notice her. Mrs. Bustier hadn’t told them they needed to make a report about this, and they did their own presentation last, so she could daydream for an hour or so. Her latest fantasy revolved around her being a princess in a beautiful castle of powder blue, shining white, and silver trim decorations, and Adrien being the pince from a far-off land, clad in orange and red and gold, coming to her court. Her imagination had started getting more elaborate. When had this happened, she didn’t exactly know, but it was happening.

Adrien brought gifts for her, and they would enjoy a lavish feast together. This would be so perfect. Spending an eternity together, as prince and princess, reigning over a kingdom far away…

“So in conclusion, Mekahi should figure out what exactly she wants.” Rose said. “And then she can live in happiness! Alright, we’re done!”

“Marinette, Ivan, Mylene, could you present your report?” Mrs. Bustier asked.

And her world came back to earth. Right, she still had to do a presentation. And she was the main presenter, which she didn’t mind that much.

“Based on the sword fight from towards the end of the chapter between Yaksut and Ceruvo, it allows us to make some deductions about the characters. For example, Ceruvo fights with skill and elegance, always on the move and avoiding direct attacks, while Yakust fights with two large swords, and attacks with brutal efficiency, not wasting a movement. And the author is trying to say things about these charact-uh-ers.” She stopped looking vaguely at the room in general, and noticed that Adrien was staring right at her with those beautiful green eyes.

“And uh.. What I’m trying to say is… well Yakust is shown to be… he’s more strong and large but… and then there’s Yakust, I mean Ceruvo. He’s stronger- I mean not as stren-I… strong…”

“Ceruvo is faster and more agile than Yakust.” Mylene chimes in, and Marinette takes a step back, but she tripped on an eraser or a pencil, and Ivan quickly grabbing her saved her from falling down. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not strong, it just is a different strength.”

Mylene had to finish the rest of the report, and she noticed Mylene was pretty nervous at the conclusion of it. What could she do to help? She ended up going to the bathroom to get away from it all, almost tripping on the way out.

During lunchtime, she was a bit late because of her going to the bathroom, and Nino and Alya were sitting next to each other, exchanging words and light touches on the hand.

“I have a special gift for you!” Alya said when Marinette got into earshot.

“So do I.” Nino replied, and the two of them started going through their phone, ending up both showing the same image, a reservation for a table for two at the City of Love.

“Shoot, this is why we should have maybe talked about this before.” Nino said, looking down at his phone, and then up at Alya. “You cancel it.”

“No, you do it.”

“No, you d-mmmmph.”

Nino had been cut off by a kiss from Alya, who used the opportunity to cancel the reservation on Nino’s phone.

“I’ll get you back for that, you know.” He said when he noticed what she had done.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” Alya asked.

Maybe Marinette can sit alone today. 

“So which one of these blouses looks better?” Alya asked, holding up a sky blue and a pink with red hearts on it blouse.

“The blue one.” She replied, failing to keep the tiredness out of her voice. “The hearts are too much.”

“What’s been up with you girl? I thought you’d be happy for me and Nino? I still can’t believe that we managed to secure a reservation! And from what I heard, Rose and Juleka are going to be there too, it’ll be at least a double date.”

Wait, Rose and Juleka too? She glanced down at her still turned off phone, flicked the power on button, and then started to leave. “Something just came up, I gotta go.”

Alya looked at her unimpressed. “What’s the matter with you girl? You’ve been acting sort of strange today.”

“Forget it, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know something is bothering you, what is it?”

Why wouldn’t Alya just let this go? Alright, she’s had enough.

“You obviously don’t care. Go off and hang out with Nino, and Rose, and Juleka, and Ivan and Mylene and whoever else is going. Me, your best friend, will just be alone for tonight. Maybe this will help me get some space!” She turned and started to leave.

“What are you talking about?” Alya asked incredulously. “If you want to be like that then fine, I’ve been getting you to try to say more than one sentence straight to Adrien for months now. Maybe I’m the one who wants to spend a relaxing night out without having to worry about anything.”

“Fine! If you want to betray me like that, then we’ll see how this goes!” She stormed off. What was Alya’s problem? First she ignored her then she acted like it was  _ her _ problem? Whatever. She should probably take a break.

“Not now, Tikki.” She noticed the Kwami start to wriggle. She needed some alone time right now.6


End file.
